Noche de Secretos
by SonDafneQuinnFalls
Summary: [ɢɨɖɛaɮɛʟ/ʍaɮɨɖɛօռ ʀɛʋɛʀsɛ]Nadie sabía de su pequeño secreto, ni siquiera su familia. ¿Quieren saber que pasó? siganme, pero si lo hago... solo ustedes y yo sabremos su... Noche de Secretos...


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de mi más sagrado y amado dios (XD) Alex Hirsch, a su equipo de trabajo y a Disney.**

 *****

 _•MANSIÓN GLEEFUL / 7:30 PM...•_

En aquella mansión, específicamente en la entrada a dicho edificio; podía verse con claridad a un chico albino de al menos 17 años, tratando de resguardarse de la lluvia con ayuda del maletín que traía, la capucha de su impermeable y, aparte, su característica gorra de pino.

Timbró por tercera vez, hasta que por fin abrieron los grandes portones y pudo entrar.

Más, al parecer, no habían abierto los portones y las puertas principales para él; si no para 1 de los 2 habitantes de aquel lugar junto con su acompañante.

Dipper y Pacífica salían con vestimenta que los cubriría del aguacero además de una sombrilla, ambos con el objetivo de salir.

El albino, al notarlos, frunció un poco el ceño, para después acercarse a ellos con un gesto de fastidio y de desaprobación.

– ¡Hola Gideon! –saludó la rubia entusiasmada mientras agitaba la mano.

– ¡Pacífica! ¡¿por qué no me dijistes que estabas aquí?! ¡hay me traes como loco buscándote por todo el pueblo! –le gritó el chico de pecas a su hermana.

– V-vamos Gidy Fresh... s-solo salí a platicar con Dipper je...–dijo nerviosa mientras se escondía detrás del susodicho.

– ¡Ya...! –se llevó los 2 primeros dedos y el pulgar al puente nasal– No digas nada... dejalo así...–

– O-ok. –mostró una sonrisa nerviosa.

– ¿Y se puede saber a dónde van? –

– Iremos a las afueras Pines, hice una, apuesta con la rubia... y ahora tengo que invitarla a comer cuando y en donde sea...–dijo el castaño algo sonrojado, y también molesto por haber perdido una apuesta tan tonta.

– ¿Es en cerio, Pacífica? ¿van a ir a cenar con esta lluvia? –

– Una apuesta es un apuesta, y quiero ir con la lluvia por que me gusta. –sonrió mostrando sus blanquecinos dientes, cosa que su hermano respondió con un rodeo de ojos– Yyy si nos disculpas iremos a cenar jejeje. –agarró al joven Gleeful del brazo.

– Entonces... supongo que regresaré a casa y les avisaré a los tíos que tú...–

– ¡O mejor aún! Puedes quedarte aquí a platicar con Mabel... toda la noche. –mostró una mirada pícara cómica.

– ¡¡¿QUÉÉÉ?!! –preguntaron ambos hombres del grupo. El de ojos celestes con algo de molestia, mientras que el de ojos azules con un leve sonrojo.

– ¡Yo no quiero a éste en mi mansión! –apuntó al chico Pines.

– N-no... m-mejor me voy...–dio la vuelta.

– ¡Anda Gid! Mabel se va a quedar sola, y tu sabes que eso no es nada lindo. –

– No es necesario que él se quede. Mi hermana puede llamar a sus amigas o lo que sea... no necesita su compañía. –frunció el ceño.

– Porfis Gid, ¿ssiiii? –hizo ojos de cachorro, cual cosa sabía que su hermano no podía resistir.

– ¡Bien bien...! Me quedaré aquí... –cruzó los brazos.

Pacífica estaba a punto de bailar su danza de la victoria con euforia... de no ser que la interrumpieron.

– Pero cuando vengan los 2 nos iremos a casa, ¿entendido? –

– Sipi, ¿ya puedo bailar? –

– Si ya puedes 7-7 –

La rubia colocó una mano en su cabeza mientras que con la otra sostenía la sombrilla, formó una especie de "o" con su boca y se puso de puntillas, para después comenzar a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje mientras simulaba ruidos de una sirena, tratando de imitar los pasos de una bailarina **(XD).**

– A veces tu hermana es rara ¿sabes? –vio a la susodicha de forma rara.

– No a veces, siempre. –dijo mientras veía a su cüate con cara de aburrimiento.

La rubia terminó y volvió a tomar por el brazo al castaño.

– Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos. –salió corriendo hacia la salida mientras arrastraba a su acompañante– ¡Diviertete con Mabel! –fue lo último que le escuchó decir antes de que ambos se subieran al auto del castaño y se marcharan.

El chico Pines dio un largo suspiro. No es que odiaría a la castaña, pero desde hace unas semanas comenzó a sentirse incomodo al estar junto a ella.

Sin más, se adentró seguido de cerrar la puerta tras de si, dejando sus cosas en la entrada sabiendo que algún mayordomo las recogería.

Preguntó al personal donde se encontraba el cuarto de la castaña, y al recibir las indicaciones, fue hasta que estuvo frente a aquellas puertas de plata.

Dudó un momento si tocar o no, pero se armó de valor, y tocó levemente 3 veces.

Pero nadie respondió.

Intentó nuevamente y con más exigencia...

Nada.

Acercó su oreja a la puerta, tratando de poder escuchar del otro lado.

Sollozos.

Arqueó una ceja confundido, ¿Mabel estaba llorando? ¿pero por qué?

– ¿Mabel? –preguntó dulcemente, esperando a que con eso la susodicha le abriera la puerta, cosa que, minutos después, se vio realizada.

Se dio paso a adentrarse, para después cerrar la puerta detrás de si con seguro y visualizar la habitación, tratando de encontrar a la joven, hasta que la vio debajo de las sabanas de su cama.

Se acercó hasta donde ella para poder sentarse en el borde del mobiliario y rozar sus dedos sobre, lo que parecía ser, la espalda de la ex-vidente, como si decidiendo si esa acción era buena idea.

– Mabel, ¿qué te...? –se vio interrumpido, por una acción sorpresiva por parte de la susodicha.

La joven Gleeful salió de entre las sabanas, para, rápidamente, embestir al chico con un abrazo necesitado, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su contrario.

– Abrazame Gideon... abrazame...–suplicó mientras hundía aún más su rostro en el pecho del susodicho.

El albino se ruborizó un poco por tal acción de la ojiceleste, pero aún así no se lo negó, y envolvió a la chica con sus brazos, tratando de que descendiera su llanto.

Mabel se sintió segura cuando su contrario la abrazo de esa manera, logrando que, poco a poco, las lágrimas dejaran de brotar.

Estuvieron abrazados por unos momentos más, ambos esperando a que el lloriqueo de la única fémina de ahí se calmara.

Cuando aquello llegó, los 2 se separaron lentamente, para que después el chico Pines limpiaría las pocas lágrimas que le quedaban a su contraria con ayuda de sus pulgares.

– Ahora, ¿me puedes decir por qué estabas llorando? –preguntó en un tono dulce.

– N-no... olvidalo... e-es... una estupidez...–desvió la mirada.

– Anda...–la tomó por la barbilla obligándola a voltear hacia su dirección, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus mejillas, ahora un tanto sonrojadas, con sus pulgares– no es bueno quedarse con algo... tienes que desahogarte. –le sonrió cálidamente, cosa que hizo que la castaña se sonrojara un poco más.

– P-pues...–se quedó observando aquellos ojos azules...

Aquellos ojos que la habían cautivado la primera vez que él vino a su show hace 4 años.

– ¿Mabel? Mabel~–pasó su mano por su rostro, logrando que la susodicha volviera a la normalidad.

– ¿S-si? –

– ¿Me puedes contar que pasó? –

– B-bueno...–desvió la mirada, al mismo tiempo que se abrazaba a si misma– h-hace un m-momento... t-tuve una... charla, telefónica con... mi m-madre...–el albino abrió los ojos de golpe, recordando lo estricta que era la madre de Mabel y Dipper el día en que fue a espantar el fantasma de categoría 10 junto con su hermana, cuando los 4 tenían 12.

– Y-y... ¿q-qué pasó? –preguntó algo nervioso, temiendo que esa pregunta no fuera la más correcta.

La castaña negó con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio, al igual que las lágrimas, nuevamente, brotaron de sus ojos oculares.

– ¿M-Mabel...? –

– Me dijo perra. –habló firme, corrompida por dentro, pero firme– Dijo que era la golfa más grande del mundo... que fue un error el haberme dado a luz... q-que jamás debí nacer junto con Dipper... q-que...–se vio interrumpida.

El joven Pines; la acercó hacia si, para que de esa forma pudiera abrazarla protector y cariñosamente, cosa que, aunque la ojiceleste lo tomó por sorpresa; no pudo negar aquel gesto de parte de su contrario, por lo cual abrazó al chico colocando sus manos detrás de la espalda del susodicho, y volvió a llorar en silencio.

– Eso no es cierto Mabel... Belinda no sabe lo que dice... cualquier ser que viene al mundo es una bendición... y tú junto con Dipper no son una excepción. –habló dulcemente, mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica– Es cierto que... estuvieron en un mal camino durante algunos años... pero por fin abrieron los ojos y pudieron ser mejores personas...–

– E-es por eso que nos odian, más que antes... e-ellos se oponen a nuestras decisiones, no están de acuerdo y... d-dicen que somos una decepción para la familia...–rompió en llanto.

¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que lloró de esa forma, en frente de alguien? No sabía... pero necesitaba a alguien para desahogarse.

– Tal vez ellos piensan así, pero varios de aquí no lo ven así, yo no lo veo así, de hecho... yo creo que eres una bendición. –la chica Gleeful dejó de sollozar para abrir los ojos como platos; totalmente anonadada– Pasaste varias cosas... y aún así lo lograste superar y ahora... eres una persona de bien. –tomó la mano de la chica y la apretó suavemente, eso provocó un sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero poco le importó.

Y el rostro de la única fémina no era una excepción; hace mucho tiempo había querido oír aquellas palabras, y poder hacer aquel gesto por parte del albino.

Mabel se separó para poder ver a su contrario directo a los ojos, conectando los suyos con los del ojiazul.

Ambos se observaron, por un _largo_ _tiempo._

Sus mentalidades ya no eran las de un pre-adolescente de 12.

Sus cuerpos ya no eran las de un pre-adolescente de 12.

Ahora tenían mente y físico de unos jóvenes de 17 años.

Sin darse cuenta... ambos se fueron acercando... _lentamente._

Lo haría, ella siempre quiso besar aquellos labios que, aunque ya lo había hecho, sabía que anteriormente fue un error... pero ahora nada saldría mal...

Él ya no sabía que pasaría después; aceptaba que, los sentimientos que tenía Mabel por él, por fin habían sido correspondidos...

Pero ella...

Se veía tan hermosa ese día, a pesar de que sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar; no había perdido su belleza natural...

Y si aceptaba aquel beso que apenas se estaba ejecutando...

Tal vez armaría un acto del cual, ambos podían arrepentirse.

Tomó todo el valor que podía; y se apartó de la castaña, para que pudiera levantarse y comenzar a caminar de un lado a otro, pasando sus dedos por su cara, como si se la estuviera enjuagando.

– ¿P-pasa algo...? –preguntó la joven Gleeful algo confundida, temiendo que haya hecho algo malo como para que su amor platónico se apartara de esa manera.

– N-no... n-no me p-pasa nada... e-estoy, bien...–pasó sus manos por su cabeza, obligando a su gorra caerse y, de esa manera, poder pasar sus dedos por su cabello con frustración, además de intentar apaciguar lo que le había crecido en su interior.

– Oh... e-entiendo...–agachó la cabeza, triste y apenada– supongo que... n-no quieres besarme...–desvío la mirada hacia su ventana, donde se mostraba que afuera continuaba la lluvia– e-esta bien... f-fue una estupidez de mi parte...–no lo había notado, pero el chico de en frente suyo volteó hacia su dirección, deseandola con la mirada– s-si quieres puedes irte... yo...–no pudo terminar su frase.

El joven Pines no lo pudo resistir más; se acercó hasta ella y, callando sus palabras, la beso de forma desesperada, al igual que sujetó las mejillas de su contraria, buscando incrementar su deseo.

La castaña abrió los ojos como plato cuando el albino realizó esa acción, pero no negó el hecho de que...

– _»S-se siente increíble.«_ –pensó algo deseosa, siguiendo a su contrario con aquella guerra pasional.

El chico de cabellera blanca no lo evitó; acostó a la ojiceleste mientras continuaba con aquel beso erótico, al igual que, al mismo tiempo, deshacía el nudo de la bata de su compañera de noche, dejando ver que tenía un corset turquesa con detalles negros, haciéndola más deseosa ante sus ojos.

Sintió como su amante acariciaba sus hombros ahora desnudos, logrando que un ligero carmesí invadiera sus mejillas; pero poco le importó. Más, que ahora estaba a punto de hacer aquello que había querido realizar desde que su cuerpo comenzó a tener esos gustos.

Gideon bajó de su boca a su cuello, succionada la delicada piel de su contraria con ayuda de sus dientes, provocando que la castaña gimiera un poco.

Mordió aquella pálida piel, logrando que la joven Gleeful chillará, cosa que quiso suprimir mordiendo su labio; pero no lo logró.

Solo aquel sonido bastó para que el albino recuperara la postura; dejó el cuello de su contraria lentamente, para poder ver a los ojos celestes de la joven, quien esta lo veía algo confundida.

– Y-yo... ¡e-en cerio lo siento! –tomó los costados de la bata y la cubrió, para después quitársele de encima y sentarse a un lado de la cama, frotando sus manos contra su cara con nerviosismo.

La pelicastaña se levantó lentamente hasta estar sentada, al igual que llevaba su mano a su cuello; más específicamente a la zona en donde su contrario la mordió, pensando que aquel acto la había envuelto en un calor deseoso.

– E-en cerio Mabel... p-perdón... n-no se que me pasó solo...–se vio interrumpido, cuando a la chica que le dedicaba aquellas palabras lo tomó por el mentón para que volteara a su dirección.

– Gideon... yo quiero hacerlo contigo. –segura, coqueta y sin ningún rastro de pena, era la actitud que siempre tomaba la joven Gleeful para poder atraer al chico que juraba amar con fervor.

Tan descaradamente coqueta como siempre; se acercó hasta el joven de ojos azules para poder colocar ambas piernas suyas a lado de las caderas de su contrario, sentándose cerca de su pelvis.

– ¿M-M-Mabel...? –su cara se tornó de diferentes colores a causa del nerviosismo, de la pena... y de la excitación que comenzaba a emanar desde su interior; mas específicamente, en su entrepierna.

– Sshhh...–colocó uno de sus delicados dedos en los labios de el joven Pines– un poco de silencio. –le dedicó una sonrisa pícara, y sus ojos comenzaron a tener aquel brillo que siempre se le presentaba cuando estaba cerca del albino.

Mabel, aún en su posición; llevo ambas manos suyas atrás de su espalda, buscando el broche de su corset. Y cuando lo encontró; no dudo en desabrocharlo y comenzó a bajar aquella prenda hasta su cintura, dejando expuestos sus senos.

– ¿T-te gustan...? –a pesar de que un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas, y en que su voz mostrara un poco de vergüenza; seguía teniendo el privilegio de hacer el amor eróticamente con el hombre de sus sueños.

– Y-y-yo... y-yo... yo-yo...–sentía una verdadera vergüenza, y era muy notoria gracias al color rojo sangre que cubría todo su rostro.

Aceptaba que había tenido intimidad antes; pero esto era muy diferente ya que, esas _veces_ en que lo había hecho... no había estado muy cuerdo que digamos, además de que las mujeres con las que se había acostado no les había hecho aquel espectaculo que estaba realizando la castaña, ya que lo que había hecho fue algo rápido y, ha de admitir, que no había sentido tanta pasión por las anteriores...

Pero con Mabel...

Ella siempre lo amó, aunque había recibido varios rechazos, tanto educados como groseros; lo seguía queriendo, y aunque él, de pre-adolescente, había jurado que no amaría aquella chica... al destino no le importó y le jugó una mala treta, pues ahora él era el que dudaba de sus sentimientos.

Fue difícil, pero hace semanas había aceptado sus sentimientos hacia la castaña, cosa que lo obligaba a estar un tanto distante de ella y ser él el que siempre se ponía nervioso...

Pero ahora con esto...

Podría explotar en cualquier momento por nerviosismo.

La joven Gleeful, al ver que su amado no respondía, decidió darle un pequeño empujón; tomó las manos de su contrario y las colocó en su cintura, para que, guiadas por sus mismas manos, recorriera todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos, quien ahí, al sentir las manos del albino tocar sus atributos, no pudo evitar gemir un poco.

El chico Pines estaba demasiado nervioso, apenado, avergonzado; pero también excitado, no todos los días una bella castaña te decía que quería acostarse contigo, y mucho menos te lo pedía la hermosa castaña de la cual gustabas.

Así que sin más, y dejándose llevar por sus deseos; apretó ligeramente los senos de la chica, logrando que la susodicha hiciera su cabeza hacia atrás al igual que gemía un poco más alto.

Comenzó a pellizcar los pezones, ahora duros por la excitación, de la castaña, y un rato después, llevó su boca a los pechos de la chica; mordiendo ligeramente los mismos dichos y de paso los chupaba, provocando que la única fémina de ahí arqueara un tanto la espalda, al igual que dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás y dejara escapar un sonoro gemido.

– G-Gideon... a-así...–suspiró. Colocó ambas manos suyas detrás de la cabeza del susodicho, atrayéndola más a ella para poder sentir los dientes y las labios del chico en sus atributos.

Dejó el pecho derecho de la chica, para después empezar a acariciarlo profundamente y pasarse al seno izquierdo, realizando los mismos ejercicios.

La castaña gimió, esa acción de parte del chico Pines lograba que un calor imponente naciera en su interior y en su entrepierna, deseando llegar al desarrollo de aquel acto carnal que compartía con su compañero de noche.

Gideon terminó, se separó del pecho de su contrario, dejando un hilillo de saliva desde su boca hasta el pezón de la chica.

Se acercó a sus labios y los devoró, mientras que Mabel hundía sus dedos en la blanca cabellera del chico, acción que siempre quiso hacer desde que se enamoró perdidamente del susodicho.

Aún continuando con su apasionado beso; tomó a la chica por los muslos, mientras que ella enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su contrario, para que de esa forma pudiera levantarse, quedara frente a la cama, se subiera en esta y dejara acostado a la fémina de ahi.

Comenzaron una guerra de lenguas tratando de dominar al otro, al mismo tiempo que el varón de ahí acariciaba y pellizcaba los atributos de su contraria, provocando que la susodicha gimiera entre besos.

Rápidamente, llevó sus manos al corset de su amante, para que pudiera bajarlo completamente seguido de sus bragas, dejándola totalmente expuesta ante él.

Se separó para poder verla, pensando que se veía muy hermosa, como la misma Afrodita... además de que era lampiña.

Acarició sus muslos, logrando que la joven jadeara de placer, además de fastidio al ya querer ver al chico como vino al mundo.

– ¿P-por qué tu no te has quitado la ropa? –preguntó con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, aunque de forma coqueta.

– Eh... e-esta bien...–cerró con fuerza sus azules ojos, y comenzó a desvestirse con lentitud.

La joven Gleeful mantenía muy abiertos sus ojos oculares, quería ver a su amor platónico tal cual era, sabiendo que; era perfecto en cualquier sentido.

Terminó de retirar sus prendas. La fémina pudo apreciar su cuerpo muy bien trabajado; sus hombros anchos, su pecho marcado, sus brazos musculosos, además de que, sus pecas, esos pequeños puntitos que lo hacían ver más atractivo a simple vista, estaban esparcidos en su blanco y lampiño pecho al igual que sus hombros.

Se atrevió a mirar más abajo, sorprendiéndose por lo que había visto, además, de que el chico de sus sueños, era lampiño al igual que ella.

Inclinó el cuerpo hacia al frente, abrazó al chico y se dio la vuelta para que ella quedara encima.

Dirigió sus ojos hacia la anatomía de su contrario; lamió sus labios, señal de su siguiente acción.

Bajo hasta que el miembro del chico quedara frente a su rostro, deseando lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

– M-Mabel... ¿q-qué haces...? –preguntó algo apenado, pero también excitado.

– Solo, un pequeño juego. –sin previo aviso; se llevó su delicada boca al miembro de su contrario, chupándolo con fuerza.

Eso provocó que el albino gimiera, un sonrojo muy notorio en sus mejillas indicaba que estaba avergonzado, en ninguno de sus "encuentros" con sus "amigas" habían hecho tal cosa; dando indicio de que Mabel, era especial.

Aunque lo que estaba a punto de hacer le pareció una acción bochornosa, no lo pudo evitar; llevó sus manos hacia la cabeza de la castaña, haciendo que la susodicha hundiera aún más el miembro del chico en su pequeña boca, al igual que él hundía sus dedos en la rizada cabellera de su contraria.

– M-mierda... ¿h-hasta dónde puedes llegar? –

La chica sacó por un momento la pieza del chico de sus labios, para que ella pudiera dirigirle una sonrisa burlona.

– ¿Quieres saber? De acuerdo. –nuevamente se metió aquella anatomía del hombre, a diferencia de que ahora la metió hasta adentro, sintiendo la punto del pene de su contrario en su garganta.

Aquello logró que el chico gimiera a volúmenes fuertes, lo cual le preocupó que alguien lo escuchara pero, recordó que una vez Dipper mencionó que la mayoría de las habitaciones del lugar tenían paredes especiales, por la cual la preocupación se fue en un instante.

Sentía como su liquido amenazaba salir, cual cosa le causa algo de pena, pensando que la chica aún tenía su boca sobre su miembro ahora totalmente erecto.

– M-Ma-Ma-bel... m-me v-voy a...–la susodicha retiró sus labios, no es que deseara sentir aquel liquido caliente dentro de su boca; pero por ese momento quería sentirlo, dentro de ella.

Al parecer, él entendió las intenciones de su amante; por lo cual giró sobre si para que fuera él ahora el que estuviera encima.

Acercó su miembro a la cavidad de la muchacha, al igual que tomaba las sabanas debajo de si para cubrir a ambos.

– ¿E-estas... segura...? –se recriminó mentalmente, ¿acaso no vio todo los coqueteos que le hizo para llegar hasta donde estaban?

– M-más que segura, quiero que me hagas tuya. –aquellas palabras provocaron un bochorno en el joven de pecas, pero aún así asintió, y prosiguió a introducirse lentamente dentro de la feminidad de su amante.

La joven Gleeful gimió. Arrugó las sabanas debajo de sus manos, intentando que aquel "dolor" se desvaneciera un poco.

– M-Mabel... e-estas muy apretada...–soltó un gemido, ya que sentía como la susodicha envolvía su miembro con fuerza.

– ¡Ahmm! ¡mmm! ¡a-ah...! –se quejó– M-mierda... d-duele más, de, l-lo que creí...–

– ¿Q-quieres que termine? –

– N-no... e-empieza lento... d-después veremos que pasa...–se arqueó.

Y como lo había dicho; el pecoso comenzó a moverse con lentitud, provocando que la ojiceleste se arqueara constantemente, gimiera y que incrustara aún más sus uñas en las sabanas.

– ¡Mgh! ¡A-ah! Gideon ve... más rápido...–se arqueó, logrando que su cuerpo formara un puente casi perfecto.

Y lo hizo; comenzó a moverse con mayor intensidad. La muchacha enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del albino, pidiendo cada vez más y más intensidad, al igual que sus gemidos resonaron en todo la habitación.

El joven Pines calló los gritos y gemidos de su amante con un beso apasionado. Tomó las manos de su contraria entre las suyas y las entrelazó, colocándolas arriba de la cabeza de la castaña.

– M-mhg... ñhg... a-ah...–expresaba cada vez que era estocada por el ojiazul, disfrutando de aquella sensación.

Pronto sintió un liquido salir de sus piernas; su virginidad ahora perdida.

Continuaron así por un tiempo, hasta que el chico Pines sintió que pronto se iba a venir.

– M-Mabel... cre-creo que... m-me voy a correr...–dijo mientras aumentaba sus embestidas.

– H-hazlo... t-te quiero sentir...–se acercó a su cuello y lo mordió y besó un poco, cosa que estremeció al joven.

Pronto ambos se corrieron; explotaron en un orgasmo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, dejándolos exhaustos.

El albino continuó moviéndose lentamente por unos minutos, hasta que paró y sacó delicadamente su miembro de la cavidad de la chica, para después dejarse caer a un lado de ella para que ambos pudieran recuperar el aliento.

Cuando aquello llegó, se acostaron de lado para poder ver a su contrario y sonreírse mutuamente, al igual que un ligero carmesí invadía sus mejillas.

– E-estuviste increíble. –susurró la castaña.

– Tu también. –le sonrió cálidamente.

La ojiceleste se acercó hasta el albino para estar encima de él, mientras que el muchacho la recibió con los brazos abiertos y, al tenerla en su pecho, la recostó sobre si para darle un tierno beso en la frente.

– Te amo. –dijo la fémina antes de dormir profundamente.

– Yo más. –la abrazó de manera protectora, para después dejarse llevar por el cansancio y el sueño.

 **( . . . )**

 _•2 DÍAS DESPUÉS / LA CABAÑA DEL MISTERIO...•_

– Entonces, ¿no ocurrió nada? –preguntó cierta chica de cabellera rubia.

– No, supongo que el plan no salió del todo bien. –comentó Mabel mientras bebía una soda dietética.

– Ooh. –hizo un leve puchero–

– Les dije que no iba a funcionar. –comentó el gemelo de la castaña mientras leía una revista.

– Huy este sujeto, siempre de amargado. –rodó los ojos la amiga de la rubia; Deniss.

– Dejalo, esta así por que perdió una apuesta. –dijo burlón Tyrone; primo de los gemelos Gleeful.

– Cállate Tyrone. –

– Pues... creo que tenemos que hacer otro plan y...–

– No dejalo. –se levantó de su asiento– Creo que hay que dejar esto para después. –todos se quedaron con, literalmente; la mandíbula abierta– Creo que iré al baño, si vienen los demás me avisan. –subió por las escaleras, dejando a todos con una expresión de "no lo puedo creer".

La castaña miró, de forma cautelosa, abajo donde estaban los demás comprobando que no la estuvieran siguiendo o algo así, y al comprobar que no, fue directo a donde era antes la habitación de los cüates Pines; quien ahí se adentró y cerró la puerta con llave.

Más, alguien medio la sorprendió tomándola por la cintura, la volteó y le dio un apasionado beso en los labios, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarse llevar.

– ¿E-estas seguro que tiene que ser un secreto? –preguntó Mabel después de haber terminado aquel gesto tan romántico.

– Por el momento; si, no quiero armar un escándalo. –le sonrió tiernamente Gideon mientras le acariciaba de forma gentil una de sus mejillas.

– Ok. –le sonrió y lo volvió a besar; él realizando masajes en las caderas de su contraria, mientras que ella jugueteaba con el cabello de su contrario– Te amo Gidy. –habló sobre sus labios.

– Yo también te amo Mabs. –le sonrió y la volvió a besar, dejándose llevar por unos cuantos minutos.

Y así es como comenzó su amor secreto, y todo inició;

Con aquella _Noche de Secretos_

 *****

 **Por que el mundo me odia y me quiere ver sufrir, aquí esta otro fic de esta pareja que, aunque sea próxima a forma parte de mi lista de OTP, se que no hay probabilidad de que sea verdadera ToT.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado (si es que hay alguna alma por aquí ToT) y ke le den a sus favoritos.**

 ** _¡ recuerda!:_**

 ** _Los caramelos son lo máximo._**

 ** _Ser una maldita loca amante de lo divertido es cool._**

 ** _¡Compra zafiros!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos~!_**


End file.
